Eternal snow chapter 2
by niccachan
Summary: The second chapter, in which Nicca, finds out that her friend Aaron is finally back.


Chapter 2: Friends?

(Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of stephenie meyer's characters!)

"Nicca dear is that you?" My mother asked, as I walked in through the front door. My mother was the kind of mother that was way too over-protective for her own good. "Yes mom it's me" I said hanging up my soaked jacket, the rain got heavy on the way home, and I walk home, so often I get home soaked. "Why did it take you longer to get home today than normal?" She asked, I'm not quite sure, I was walking around in a daze because of today, I have no idea why that affected me so much, why did it? It was none of my business really. "I don't know mom, it just did" I said walking past her, "oh okay" she said going back into the kitchen. My mom has a very gentle soul, she's compassionate and loving. She loves to get into people's business, and that bothered me, although I'm not one to really talk at the moment, it was bothering me, that look that Edward got in his eyes when he looked at Bella, the way he was at the edge of his seat the whole hour. I had hoped that Bella got home safely, why was I so worried? It obviously had nothing to do with me.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on, Kind of boring actually, I don't have friends really so there's no point in checking my e-mails. Although there was this one guy I could call my friend, but he lives in an entirely different state and I haven't heard from him in ages. **Sigh** I guess it wouldn't hurt to check my e-mail. So I went onto my e-mail, awaiting the never ending disappointment. Then I looked, it said 1 new message in Inbox, strange. I clicked on it.

Nicca

Hey, how are you? Long time no chat, huh?

Nothing really has been going on with me, I miss talking to you though.

I hope to hear back from you soon.

Don't keep me waiting, haha.

your friend,

Aaron

Aaron has message me, I haven't heard from him in such a long time and he decides to message me now? Why now? Just when I was about ready to let him go, just when I gave up on having any kind of friendship with anybody, he comes back. I clicked on the reply button.

Aaron

Wow it has been such a long time, how have you been?

Where did you go?

What have you been up too?

I missed you.

Message me back as soon as possible.

your friend,

Nicca

How strange, I clicked the send button, and there my message was sent. I then decided to get off the computer, turned it off, and walked downstairs. "Hey, Nicca dear, dinner will be done in about a half an hour" my mother told me, food? I don't think my body processed food all day, to many things happened today, that I really didn't care to eat. "Alright thanks mom, hey mom, is it okay if I go for a walk till dinner was done?" I needed to get out of the house, the rain helped clear my thoughts and it was still raining. "Where are you going to go?" There she was being over-protective again. "Just around the block" I lied, I really had no idea where I would walk too, I'd let fate decide that. "Okay, but be back by dinner", "alright" I said, putting on my jacket and walking out the door.

I just started walking, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted me to go, I was thinking about Aaron and what happened earlier today. What a strange day, I thought, it really was, I've never had an impulse like that, and then my so called friend that I haven't heard from in what seems like forever finally decides he wants to talk to me. I was walking past the super market when I saw Bella inside. Oh good, she's safe. Wait why should I care? Before I could change my course, I was already walking towards Bella. "Hey" I manage to say, Bella gave me a strange look, like she was surprised that I would talk to her, to be honest I was surprised too. "Hey" she said back, she looked like she was shopping. "you shopping?" I asked, well no duh, I thought to myself. "Yeah, char-I mean my dad has no food in his cupboards at all, and I thought I would fix that" she half-smiled to herself, interesting it looks like Bella is the care-taker type. "Ah nice" I said in return, "yeah, what are you up too?" she asked me, what was I up too? "Uh, well I was just out and about walking and saw you in here and thought I'd say hi" I said, well it was the truth I guess you could say.

"Ah, I see" She said, I decided then that it would probably be a good time for me to leave. "Yeah well I have to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow" I said, turning and leaving. I walked all the way home in a daze. "Nicca, dear, your late" Said mom, coming out of the kitchen, folding her arms across her chest. "Sorry mom, I lost track of time" I said, taking off my jacket, and hanging it up. "Well dinner's done" She said, walking back into the kitchen, putting dinner on the table, I sat down at my usual spot. "How was your walk?" She asked me, serving me up a plate of her famous spaghetti. "It was okay" I said, **growl**, went my stomach. Wow I guess I really was hungry.

"It was just OKAY?" asked mom, handing me a piece of bread. "Kind of relaxing" I admitted, it was relaxing in a sense. "Ah, that's good" She said, as she started eating, I scarfed up my food, and excused myself, and went up to my bed room. Turned on my computer again, curios to see if he wrote back by any chance. And there it was, 1 new message in inbox, I clicked on it, and sure enough he wrote back.

Nicca,

Sorry it's been so long, I miss you greatly.

I've just been really busy,

oh by the way,

I'm moving down to Forks,

don't ask me why,

but I'll be there in two days,

you still live there right?

your friend

Aaron

Wait...did I read that right? Aaron is coming to Forks? Why? For what purpose? Why Forks, Washington of all places? Wow...Aaron is coming to Forks. Things have definitely gotten strange.


End file.
